


Baby Winchester

by Georgialouisea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hospital, Kissing, Morning After, Morning Sickness, Nausea, Pregnancy, Sickness, Unplanned Pregnancy, hospital visits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Georgialouisea/pseuds/Georgialouisea
Summary: One drunken night after a hunt you and Dean let off some steam. The result something that would change your lives forever.





	1. Chapter 1

There were three things that never went well together, Dean, Yourself and drinking. You were post vamp hunt, happy with your achievements from the day and saving 5 young girls who were being held captive in the nest. On the way back to the bunker you all made a quick stop for burgers and booze. Your silent plan was to spend the next few days relaxing, hoping the boys would join you in not hunting for a few days, you all needed a break and hadn’t had a real one in months.

Spending the new few hours drinking and laughing with your boys made you so happy. Realising the drink was starting to slow you down, you cared less, enjoyed yourself more and felt happier than you had in weeks. Turning on the radio and beginning to dance around the kitchen with the bottle of bourbon in your hand as the brothers laughed at your drunken dance moves.  
After a few drinking games and another bottle of bourbon later, you sat on the floor with Dean, Sam had already retired himself to bed, his final words to the two of you were “Don’t be stupid and don’t break anything.” The words faded into the back of your mind as thoughts of Dean flooded in.   
A few more drinks later and Deans lips were on yours. That’s the last thing you could fully remember.

Waking up in bed with Dean Winchester wasn’t uncommon, sharing beds in motels was a usual occurrence, however, this was different. For one you were both naked and still tangled in Deans arms, every blink you took to assess the situation made your head pound harder. Groaning as you rolled away from the Winchester to find some relief from your hangover, Deans arms tightened around you. This was what you had wanted for months, ever since you met the brothers, moving into the bunker with them made things harder for you, pushing your feelings for Dean down lower obviously last night they made their way back to the surface.

“Morning.” He mumbled into your ear as he moved closer to you. “Woah, Am I… Did we… God… How much did we drink.” As Dean answered his own questions you made your way to the bathroom. “Hey, where are you going? Last night is fuzzy to me, want to go for round 2?” He questioned raising himself up onto his elbows as he watched your every move.

After showering and pushing thoughts of a real thing with Dean as deep down as you could, it wouldn’t happen, Dean didn’t do long term. Letting thoughts of impossible dreams with Dean fill your head as you shuffled your way towards the kitchen, Dean hot on your tail. Walking into the kitchen to see Sam sat at his laptop most likely researching.

“You two sounded like you had fun last night.” He smirked looking between the two of you. “Seriously guys, Next time warn me so I can put in headphones or something.” He groaned picking up a coffee cup handing it to you as you sat next to him.

Regret instantly swamped you as you realised last night you had the man you had longed for, You wouldn’t allow yourself to ruin the relationship you had with the boys or the set up you had here in the bunker. You just couldn’t.

4 weeks later…

A week and a half late, You were never late, you put it down to stress. You couldn’t be pregnant, You hadn’t even. Dean. Shit.

“Dean, Can I borrow the Impala?” You asked shouting through the bunker as you jogged to find him.

“Why?” Responding, looking you straight in the eyes.

“Supply run.” You smiled at him reaching out for the keys he had in his hand.

“Don’t Scratch her, or you’re dead.” He scowled reluctantly handed over the keys to his most loved possession.   
“Thanks” Turning away from him as soon as you could, running up the stairs taking them two at a time. As you shut the bunker door you heard a muffled shout about pie from Dean.

30 minutes later and you were back in the garage of the bunker. Resting your head on the steering wheel as you tried to prevent yourself from hyperventilating, calming yourself and grabbing the carrier bags on the seat you rummaged for the pregnancy tests you had purchased, 5 tests and 5 different brands, you didn’t care if it was excessive you wanted to be sure. Collecting them and shoving them into your handbag and covering them with your phone for extra measure, you made your way into the bunker with the supplies. Dumping the bags in the kitchen you turned on your heel to make your way to your room to discover the impending news that awaits you.

“You get pie?” Dean asked as his eyes lit up at the sight of the bags on the table.

“Yeah” It's in there.” gesturing to the bag closest to you.

“Hey, You okay?” He raised an eyebrow as he grabbed your arm and pulled you closer to him.

“I’m fine, just could do with a nap.” You lied looking up into the emerald eyes you adored so much.

The seconds it took for you to reach your room felt like hours, your heartbeat was pounding in your ears. Locking your room door and your bathroom you slumped to the floor, resting your head between your knees as you once again calmed yourself. Minutes, in minutes you would know, rationalising your thoughts and movements didn’t help you. Finally, after minutes of wrestling your thoughts you had taken the tests, all 5 of them, the timer on your phone was set you returned back to the safe position of resting your head between your knees. As your phone timer rang out filling the bathroom with a shrill siren, you raised your head to be met with the sight of 5 positive pregnancy tests. Lowering your head back down you began to ponder how you were going to tell Dean, how this would work if you could stay here if you should leave and never tell him.

You weren’t sure how long you had been on the bathroom floor for until you heard someone pounding on the bedroom door, minutes later someone pounding on the bathroom one, your brain hadn’t put it together that the intruder into your personal space had picked your bedroom lock and by the time you had figured it out you heard the lock near your head clicking too. Within the seconds it took you to think about getting up the lock had been picked and the door was open, only for you to be met with the sight of Sam looking down at you, between you and the tests.

“Hey, Hey, Hey.” He shushed, sitting down beside you as he pulled you close and began to stroke your hair in an attempt to soothe you. “Deans?” He questioned extending a finger out towards the tests sprawled at your feet. Nodding against his chest you felt a mild sense of relief as you began to finally calm down.

“Sammy, I need to tell him. Where is he?” You asked pulling yourself away from Sam as you spoke, attempting to regain your confidence.

“His room.” He replied helping you get up and looking back down at the tests at your feet. A silent question as to what you were going to do with them. Not knowing, you grabbed them and stuffed them into the back pocket of your jeans and made your way to Dean’s room as Sam followed you.

“If you need me I’ll be in the kitchen.” Giving you a reassuring hug as he spoke. You nodded in response as he made his way towards the kitchen. Planning your next steps as you went, knocking would be too weird too formal. Opening the door slightly and popping your head in, smiling as the older Winchester was reclining on his bed with his laptop out watching Netflix.

“Hey, Can we talk?” You asked making your way into the room shutting the door behind you.

“Sure. What’s up?” He responded shutting the top of his laptop and shifting to sit against the headboard. Sitting in front of him your mind raced with how to do this how to tell him.

“Erm… Well, do you remember a few weeks ago? Vamp nest dead? Saving the girls? Drinks?” You asked looking into his eyes as you asked every question.

“Yeah, I do…” He began to respond when he watched you reach behind you back. As you produced the tests. The look on his face is a look you’ll never forget. You had never seen him look that way ever.

“You’re pregnant?” He asked in amazement as he picked up a test looking between it and you.

“Five tests aren’t going to be wrong.” You replied looking at his face attempting to analyse the expression on it.

“And It’s definitely mine?” He queried more seriously than before looking back up at you.

“Do you think that little of me that I sleep around?” You barked hurt from his question.

“No, I didn’t mean that I meant how can it be… Oh…” As the realisation hit him that you were both drunk and no protection was used, it also hit that you were pregnant and he was going to be a Dad. “We’re having a baby.” He mumbled to himself returning his gaze back to the test in his hands.

“Yes.” You replied to his outlaid thought.

Giving Dean some time to adjust to the news you gave his knee a squeeze and got off the bed.

“I’m going to get a coffee.” You said looking down at the father of your unborn child, you could see his mind racing as he began to think this through. He didn’t want to be a father, yet you knew he would be an amazing dad, He was terrified that he would turn out like his father. Things he had confessed to you months ago. Yet never believed it would become an issue.

“How’d it go?” Sam asked as you entered the kitchen.

“I’m not too sure.” Your reply honest, you didn’t know how Dean would process the news yet stayed hopeful.   
Clutching a cup of coffee you sat down next to Sam as he told you about a possible case, giving you the rundown and the basics asking your opinion on what it could be. Taking a notepad off the kitchen side you began to note down a few main points, attempting to take your mind off Dean and how he was coping with this. 30 minutes after you had found out you were happy, you had always longed to be a Mother, realising your dread and fear of finding out if you were pregnant wasn’t your issue, it was Deans issue. You were more worried about Dean than your own fears and wants in life.   
Losing yourself in thought you were pulled back into reality when Sam cleared his throat next to you.

“Baby brain hitting you early?” He asked nodding down to your notepad. Looking down you realised your notes had turned from facts to scribbles, with the words ‘Baby’ ‘Dean’ ‘Happy’ scrawled across the page.

“Shut up.” You groaned ripping the page from the notepad as you scowled at the younger Winchester.   
Your head snapped up as you heard footsteps travelling toward the kitchen. As Dean appeared in the doorway you looked at him, again not being able to read his expression.

“Dean?” You asked getting up from your seat. “Are you okay?” You moved towards him as you asked, knowing full well he wasn’t.

“Baby Winchester. Has a nice ring to it don’t you think?” He replied as he hugged you, lifting you a little as he did.

“Baby Winchester.” You mumbled back into his chest as he continued to hug you.

 


	2. Little Bean

 

Hours after you told Dean he was going to be a father he was already acting differently around you, more careful, caring. This put you on edge, thinking of everything he could be worrying and stressing about.   
Finding him sitting on his laptop looking at an ebook of baby facts and pregnancy how-to books made you smile a little.

“You’re taking this news a lot better than I thought you would have.” You admitted making your way over to him. “Are you honestly okay?” Asking him as you sat opposite him, a cup of coffee in hand.

“At first I was scared shitless, now. Not so much.” He admitted looking up at you from the screen he was glued to.

“Not so much huh?” Raising an eyebrow at the green-eyed man in front of you, looking for any sign of deception in his face.

“Yeah.” He responded as he stood and walked towards your side of the table. “I realised I’m good with kids, my own may be different but you’re good with kids too!” He admitted putting his arm around your waist as he pulled you closer to him.

“Dean how in the hell is this going to work?” You asked pushing him away from you, looking down into your drink. “We’re hunters, death follows us, I’d have to leave this life, that I’ve accepted. You, you couldn’t leave this life you’d get dragged back in, you have before.” Glancing up into his eyes as you trailed off.

“Please, stop stressing about this now, we have months until we have to worry about anything, that’s months to plan and prep. plus it’s not like we’re the only hunters in the US.” He hushed as he pulled you closer to his chest. “Me, you and our little bean.” He spoke resting his hand on your stomach. “We will be okay. I promise.” He smiled down at you as you rested your head against his shoulder.

“Bean?” You questioned after a few moments of silence had passed.

“Yeah. That’s what they look like little beans. So it’s our little bean.” He admitted as he rested his forehead to yours, as he closed his eyes you saw a smile grow on his face which spread to your own.

“I could do with a nap, I’m going to get a few minutes of sleep.” You began to stand as Dean mirrored your actions. “Dean, Our ‘bean’ is fine okay. I wouldn’t even know if it wasn’t for a delayed Mother nature. I’ll call the Doctors tomorrow and arrange the earliest scan okay?” You half reassured half pleaded with the older Winchester.

“Okay.” He admitted defeat when he noticed the look you were giving him. “We have nothing planned anyway. Only a supply run. Want anything?” He questioned smiling down at you.

“No, I’m okay.” You responded smiling tiredly back stifling a yawn.

“Well, Do not lock your door or sleep in my bed okay?” Dean demanded as you began to walk towards to the bedrooms.

Moaning in response to his newfound protectiveness. “I’ll be fine Dean.” Smiling at him over your shoulder as you left the room.

Waking up a few hours later to someone knocking at your door.

Groaning as you rolled over getting comfortable again, as soon as you were a wave of nausea hit and within seconds you had your head in the toilet bowl.   
“Y/N. You okay?” Deans muffled voice travelled through the doors. You felt his hand in your hair holding it back whilst the other rubbed gentle circles on your back. “All done?” He asked helping you sit back against the wall. “I’ll get you some water.” He began to leave the bathroom.

“Yeah, I think so.” You relaxed a little as you wiped your mouth. “Okay nope.” Lurching forwards to the bowl again. Feeling Dean’s hands in your hair again, followed by a slight tugging confused you. Until you realised he was tying your hair back. “I’m okay. I feel better.” You pleaded sitting back against the wall.

“Can I do anything?” Dean asked stroking your head as he spoke.

“No, I think I’ll just lay down for a little bit.” Speaking as you started to stand up. “I’m going to shower too.” You thought out loud.

“I’ll be in my room if you need me.” Dean steadied you before turning to leave.

The shower helped a lot. You felt more human now. After cleaning up and brushing your teeth you walked into the bedroom. Throwing on one of Dean’s old plaids and a pair of jeans you made your way down the stairs. “Hey, how are you feeling?” Sam asked hugging you.

“Like I’ve been hit by a truck.” You admitted knowing you look awful. “I look like it too, I know.”

“You look beautiful, shut up!” Dean interrupted.

“Stop lying to me.” You snapped at him. Not meaning to do so in the tone you had. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to say it like that.” Apologising as you walked over to him snaking your arms around his waist. Feeling him hug you back felt so comforting.

Sam clearing his throat interrupted you both. “So what are you two now?” He raised an eyebrow motioning between you both.

“I have no idea, Sammy.” You responded admitting you had no idea what your relationship with Dean now was, what was previously a best friend was now the father of your baby.

“Momma” Dean said pointing to you. “Dadda” motioning to himself. “Babba” Dean placed his hand on your stomach. “If momma and dadda get together then great if not we have a baby to love.” Dean pulled you in closer with his other hand.

“I’m surprised you two haven’t got together sooner, you both like each other I should bang your heads together,” Sam admitted as he raised an eyebrow to you both. “You’ve already slept together, don’t be awkward and just get together already.” Sam sassed as he began to walk to the kitchen.

“Don’t hold back Sammy!” Dean yelled towards his brother. “Although he has a point.” Pulling you even closer, resting his forehead on yours as he wrapped his arms around your waist.

“He does.” You confessed leaning in closer to his lips. “So.” you began.

“So” Dean repeated. “God I feel like a child” He chuckled to himself as he spoke. “Will you be my beautiful girlfriend?” He asked laughing with every word.

“Of course my love” You couldn’t help but laugh.

Deans lips crashed into yours, the taste of coffee on his breath mixed with the mint on yours. Your lips moved in unison as you heard a low groan in his throat, his hands moved lower down and began to raise you up as you wrapped your legs around his waist. Deepening the kiss getting lost in this moment of bliss with the man you longed for.

“Guys.” Sam Interrupted your show of affection. “This is why you’re pregnant in the first place.” He laughed slapping Dean on the back as he put you back down. “But good for you both.” Smiling as he walked away.

Smiling to yourself as you realised, You were with Dean, He was yours and you were his.


	3. I Love You

 

Taking things slow with Dean wasn’t exactly easy, as each day went by it grew a day closer to when you'd be having his child. Yet you both made it work, Dean insisted you moved into his room with him so he could keep an eye on you, the room slowly became your room too, when guns disappeared from the walls and photos took their place.   
With every supply run Dean took he brought back baby books and pregnancy guides for you to read but mostly for himself. His internet history switched from porn to baby names. He spoke about which room would be a nursery, which was safest, which could be warded further, despite the fact the bunker was the safest place in the world Dean was still paranoid.

When your first scan came around Dean was more nervous than you were, holding your hand throughout the whole car journey and for the first time ever driving at the speed limit.

“Dean, if you drive at this speed the baby will come out before we get there.” You laughed at your boyfriend's new sense of protection.

“I’m trying to be safe okay?” Dean groaned at his own actions.

“Hey it’s okay, I’m okay, I know you’re nervous I am too but just calm down a bit okay?” You shushed Dean as his hand tightened on the wheel.

“Okay.”

Pulling into the car park it took Dean a minute to relax, you’d never seen him this way, never this stressed and nervous. Running your hand up to his chin, pulling his face to look towards you instead of the wall in front of him.

“Calm down Dean.” You pleaded seeing the fear in his eyes.

“I am calm, c’mon let’s go see our little bean,” Dean reassured as he leant down to kiss you.

The appointments were running late and this didn't help with Dean’s anxiety, seeing his knee jig up and down as he sat next to you, your hand reached his knee steadying it, as Dean’s eyes shot you a confused glance your hand squeezed his knee before releasing it and taking his hand instead.   
Flipping through a magazine with your empty hand you landed on a crappy reality story that used to entertain you so much.

“Y/N Y/LN?” A nurse called from the doorway as you stood to follow her, Dean’s hand still in yours with a gentle tug he was on his feet and following you. You couldn't really focus on what Doctor was saying to you as your focus was mostly on Dean, attempting to keep him calm, hoping that seeing his child on the monitor would soothe him a little.

“So this is going to be a little cold, I'm sorry.” The Doctor apologised as your focus was back on her, your shirt was tucked up as the gel was applied to your stomach, as she moved the wand around. “There we have a strong heartbeat and there, there’s your little one.” She smiled at you as your eyes couldn't move from the monitor. Hearing Dean’s gasp your eyes were ripped from your baby and to him checking he was okay, in the dimly light room you could see his eyes were glistening and a smile across his face. His eyes crinkled with happiness as he looked up at you his smile turning into a grin.

“There’s our little bean.” Dean smiled as he leant down to kiss you.

“I’ll get you cleaned up and then you can go, here are your pictures.” She said handing Dean the images of your baby.

“Okay, Thank you,” Dean responded looking down at you and the photos in his hand. “I’m okay, I’m sorry for freaking you out earlier. I was nervous.” Dean apologised as he kissed your forehead. “I’ll make it up to you I promise.” Placing another kiss on your forehead as he spoke.   
As soon as you had finished with the Doctor she gave you a few moments to get yourself together before leaving the room for the next mother to be to enter. Swinging your legs to the side of the bed as Dean stood next to you not taking his eyes off the baby photos. Looking down at you, he wrapped his arms around your waist and lifted you with ease to your feet wrapping your arms around his neck as he placed you on the floor. Leaning down and placing his forehead against yours, he placed a kiss to your lips as your eyes fluttered shut.

“I love you.” He whispered.

In shock, you pulled away your eyes darting open. “What?” You asked in disbelief at the words that you just heard. “You love me?” You questioned the green-eyed man looking down at you with confusion on his face.

“I love you.” He repeated kissing you again holding you tighter as his lips moved against yours, your hands began to run down to his waist as his tongue danced with yours, a soft moan escaped from his lips as his arms moved down to your ass silently requesting to pick you up. Pulling away from Dean realising someone else could walk in at any second.

“Dean, I love you too.” You responded as you kissed his cheek. “We need to go though.” Taking his hand and collecting your bag from the seat next to him.

“Want to get some food?” Dean asked as he opened the door for you to leave.

“God yes!” You almost shouted as you realised you hadn't eaten any breakfast today and it was now 1 PM and hunger was now the main thing on your mind.

“So a no fat, gluten free place?” Dean smirked as he passed you the baby photos to put in your bag.

“I’m not afraid to stab you, Winchester.” You hissed under your breath as you passed the front desk.

After dinner you headed home to show Sam the newest addition to the Winchester clan, you’d already sent a snap over to Jodie and Donna, knowing soon the whole hunting world would soon know about the newest Winchester.   
Entering the bunker hearing Dean close behind you slamming the door shut.

“Uncle Sammy!” Dean bellowed through the bunker as he followed you down the stairs. Raising his eyebrows and grinning as he shouted his brother.

Hearing Sam’s muffled response from his room followed by fast and heavy footsteps you knew he was just as excited to see a picture of his niece or nephew. As the moose of a man reached you looking expectantly between you and Dean your hand produced a copy of the scan. As a smile grew across his face his eyes lit up as he enveloped you and Dean into a hug.

“I’m so happy for you two!” Sam shouted in excitement as he hugged you harder.

“Sam. I can’t breathe.” You joked as he released his grasp on you.

“Sorry.”

After spending the rest of the day responding to texts and emails from hunters wishing you and Dean congratulations and offering help if needed you had realised it was 11 PM, you didn't feel tired but your body did. Dean was falling asleep into his lore book researching the thing Sam had been hunting all day.

“Bed?” You asked Dean as his gaze snapped up to you. “You look worse than I do.” Laughing as you closed the laptop in front of you.   
“Impossible,” Dean responded as he shut his book mirroring you.

“Night Sammy.” You spoke kissing the Winchester on the top of the head as you walked past him, “Don’t exhaust yourself with research.” You pleaded as he looked up at you with tired eyes.

“I won’t. Night.” He responded. “And congrats again guys,” Sam shouted as you and Dean left him in the library.

Crawling into bed with Dean was always an odd feeling yet tonight everything seemed to click into place, your bodies fitted together seamlessly the heat radiating from him warmed you as he pulled you closer to his chest, your head resting on his chest as the rhythm of his heart began to lull you to sleep.

“Dean.” You began as his hand moved from your back to stroke through your hair. “I’ve loved you for months.” Admitting as you snuggled into his chest pointlessly attempting to hide your blush in a pitch black room.

“So have I. Since you moved in,” Dean confessed as he kissed the top of your head. “We should have realised sooner.” Dean continued as his hands played with your hair and his chin rested against your head. “It only took a baby for us to realise. I love you both.” Dean mumbled as he stopped playing with your hair.

“Night Dean.” You whispered as you leant your head back to kiss him goodnight.

“Night Y/N”

 


End file.
